Tempted to Soar
by SunnyTheKitty
Summary: Two Tempeste that live on Venus have many challenges to face. One who has a brother and is half Sky and Land is threatened to be captured and killed.
1. Soleil and Kuiper

A small creature walked along the surface if his home planet, his fluids leaving a trail as he walked, but dissolved into the ground. Another, with slimy wings hovered above him. "Kuiper, where are we going?" Kuiper stopped, he turned toward the other Tempesta and sighed, "Just wait, Soleil. For the great love of Venus, you're so impatient!"

Soleil rolled his eyes and flapped his wings once, showering Kuiper with liquid. Kuiper stopped dead and looked up at the thick clouds. A swarm of Sky Tempeste flew over them, Kuiper's fur bristled, "Soleil, get down! Follow me!" Soleil yelped as Kuiper grabbed his paws. They went into a covered burrow and stayed there. "What's wrong with the Skies seeing me?" Kuiper turned, his ears flattened, "Do you think they would like to see a half Tempesta whose mother betrayed her Clique and took a Land Tempesta for a mate? Do you think they would be all like, 'Hey, look, a half Tempesta! Let's greet him with open wings!'? Yeah, no." Kuiper said with sarcasm. Soleil's unusual turquoise gaze looked away, "I guess you're right, Kuiper…" Kuiper nods and curls up into a ball, quickly falling asleep.

"Kuiper! KUIPER HELP!"

Kuiper jerked awake to Soleil's cry. A small band of Sky Tempeste were taking him away. Kuiper snarled and reached for Soleil's paws, "Let him go!" A fiery orange Sky tugged on Soleil harder. Kuiper growled, "I… Won't… Let you go!" The Skies pulled Soleil, making the reddish brown Tempesta slip out of Kuiper's grip. "Kuiper!" He cried, which eventually faded into the atmosphere. A shadow stood next to Kuiper, "Brother…" The shadow flew after him, fading into nothingness.

"Kuiper? Kuiper!"

Soleil's paws prodded him. He tried to not accidentally stab him. "Are you okay?" Kuiper looked up at Soleil, pushing himself to a sitting position. "I'm fine, Soleil…" He put a paw on his head and started brushing his head fur. Soleil looked at Kuiper, the fluids on the other Tempesta's body dripping were easing. "Why are you sweating, then?" Kuiper looked into Soleil's eyes, his gaze burning with fear and anger, "I said I'm _fine_." He growled and laid back down. Soleil nodded and walked out, flashing a last glance before flapping his wings once to lift him into the air.

Soleil flew up into the thick clouds of Venus, his fur becoming soaked with liquid droplets. He dropped down to the floor and flapped again, flying between the clouds and the land. He spotted a volcano and landed next to it, shaking out his pelt. A tiny Sky Tempesta ran up to him, "Brother, Soleil, brother!" The small Tempesta's bunny ears were perked, "I missed you so, so much!" Soleil's gaze softened and he wrapped his paws around his head. "Delphinus… I haven't seen you in forever. I missed you too, little brother." Delphinus' small tail curled around him as he sat down. "How's Kuiper?" Delphinus asked. Soleil smiled and nodded, "He's doing great! How's Eclipse taking care of you?"

"Good, he's a great father- for a Sky Tempesta, that is!"

"Delphi!" A call came from the sky. Delphinus quickly started flapping his wings, "U-uh… Got to go, Soleil! Er, bye!" He gave Soleil a last hug and flew away. A dark brown Tempesta hovered in the sky, he smiled as he saw Delphinus flying to him. Soleil sighed and took off into the air, looking back at his creamy orange brother.

"I'll see you next time, Delphi."

He flew into the air and glided in the sky, the dark brown ground beneath him. He felt something grab his tail and drag him higher into the sky. " _Ack!_ Hey! Who are you?!"

The Sky Tempesta smirked and dragged Soleil into the clouds.

"Why, I'm you, Soleil."


	2. Cannibal

Soleil looked at the shadowy Tempesta, "Y-you look nothing like me!" His turquoise eyes stared into his other self's eyes. Shadow Soleil flashed an arrogant look at him, "Heheh. . . Why would I need to look like you in order to be you, idiot?" Soleil took flew backwards an inch, "But. . . Why are you here?"

Shadow Soleil disappeared, leaving a small black substance floating about. "That was weird. . . I don't know who the heck he thinks he is." He flew back to the hole Kuiper was in.

"Kuiper, I'm back!"

Kuiper looked up at Soleil, "Hmm? Oh. . ." He laid back down, "Did you go see Delphinus?" He asked, his tone brighter. Soleil nodded, "Yep! He said he's doing great!" Kuiper's ears twitched, "Any. . . unusual encounters?" Soleil flinched and started to stutter. "U-uh. Of course not! Hehe!" Kuiper's amber gaze narrowed, "Are you lying to me?" He stood up, looming over Soleil.

"N-no, nope! Not at all!" Soleil started to sweat, his fur fluffing up slightly. "Okay, Soleil." Kuiper stared at the half Tempesta with narrowed eyes before walking outside. Shadow Soleil appeared next to the creamy Tempesta, "You _lied_ to him? The one who adopted you? You lied about me? HAHA!" The shadow laughed maniacally, his tail fluids leaving black puddles on the ground. Soleil panicked, "Can you leave now, please?" He pointed toward the exit of the cave. Shadow Soleil got up, staring straight into Soleil's eyes.

"Oh, I'm not leaving anytime soon. As a matter-of-fact, I'm staying here, forever!"

Soleil growled and turned his body toward his shadow counterpart, "Leave or else I'll _make_ you!" He scraped his talon claws against the ground of the cave. "I wonder how you're going to make me leave, because we're stuck together, you clump of fur! I wasn't kidding when I said I'm stuck with you. I _am_ you! I know you hate me, and I hate you, kid, but we're not gonna part anytime soon." Shadow Soleil explained, leaning against the wall.

Soleil sighed and walked outside, a magical rope was tied to his and Shadow Soleil's neck. Shadow Soleil was dragged along behind Soleil, choking before he got up and walked behind the fiery orange Tempesta.

"Oops, sorry, Shado-"

"Just call me Sole." Sole growled, his eyes narrowed and his head lowered as the two walked. Soleil turned to Sole, "Stop being gloomy! It's not going to help you." Sole growls and looks up, "There's a freaking difference between gloomy and mad!"

Soleil flapped his wings and flew into the air. Sole yelped as he got yanked into the air. A quick flash of black fur passed in front of Soleil and ducked into nearby holes, its masked face looking up at them occasionally. The creamy Tempesta stopped and hovered for a minute, looking down at where the black creature.

"That's a Tempesta, Soleil," Sole started, pointing at the creature's fluids. "Look, it has orange fluids like we do. It's a Sky Tempesta." Soleil opened his mouth to speak, but Sole butted him, "Let's go."

Kuiper walked across the open space of Venus, looking around. He looked up at the sky, nothing to be seen, _good._ He bounded across the open land, swerving past mini volcanoes and letting his paws take him to wherever. He ran into another Land Tempesta, bowling it over. The brown colored Tempesta nibbled his paws and growled at Kuiper, "Oops, sorry!" Kuiper helped him up, "Uhh. . . This is awkward. Heheh. . . What's your name?" He tried to not look at the Tempesta's half chewed tail and paw.

"Eridani, you are?" Eridani responded, continuing with chewing his paw.

"Oh my, I'm so rude! My name's Kuiper." He shook Eridani's paw, looking straight into his eyes. Kuiper's gaze eventually fell down to Eridani's half chewed paw, "Um. . ."

"Oh, don't mind that, it's a habit. I'm just really hungry and bored." Eridani said as if he could read Kuiper's mind. Kuiper's ears drooped slightly and he bowed his head awkwardly, "Yeah, sorry if it offended you!" Eridani tilted his head to one side and he raised a paw in the same angle, "Yeah, yeah, Kuips. Not a big deal, I get stared at a lot. I'm used to it, I don't care."

Something hit Kuiper on his side and he fell forward, bumping Eridani, but not enough to unbalance the brown Tempesta. "Hey! Watch where you're going, you stupid kitt- AH! What is that?!" The black masked creature helped him up.

"That's Parallax. Don't mind him, it's just a mask."

"B-but why is does he have a mask?"

"I don't know, I don't care."

Parallax stared at Kuiper, seeming annoyed. Kuiper smiled awkwardly, his tail swaying gently. The masked Tempesta spread out his wings and hovered a few inches off of the ground, Kuiper's ears flattened and his eyes widened, "And you never decided to tell me he's a Sky Tempesta, Eridani?"

Eridani shrugged, "I can care less."

Kuiper shook his head and he turned fully to Eridani, "You do know that there is a war going on, right? We can't trust Parallax!"

Eridani shrugged again.

Kuiper let out an exasperated sigh and face pawed, his bunny ears flattening.

Parallax nudged Kuiper up, looking at him with worry. Kuiper took his paw off of his face and looked at the black furred Tempesta, "Nng, I guess I may as well get to know you, Parallax."

Parallax gave a little bounce of joy, squeaking quietly.

"So, where did you come from?" The brown Land Tempesta asked, his ears perking, "Oh, wait, it obvious you came from the Sky Clique, right?"

Parallax nodded, looking up at the sky. He adjusted his collar and looked back at Kuiper.

"Are you going to speak?"

"He can't, stupid!"

Eridani shot a glare at Kuiper before his eyes dulled back to its careless mood. Kuiper's fur bristled and he slowly turned to Eridani, "Yeah, says the cannibal. I know that now, there was no need for that insult."

The striped Tempesta looked up at Kuiper, still chewing on his paw. "Meh, I'm a cannibal. . . So what? I only eat myself."


	3. Flashbacks on a Stormy day

Soleil slowly flew across the orange sky, Sole just behind him. Soleil turned his head over his shoulder, "So, how did this all begin?"

Sole stopped flying for a second, "Well, you're lucky I know the story. So it all started a few years ago. . ."

Umbriel smiled at Nix, "They're beautiful, my love. They look amazing." Nix smiled and she wrapped her tail around the kittens.

Umbriel's eyes widened as he realized one of them was a Sky Tempesta with Land Tempesta features, "Why look at that! It's a halfy!" The gray Land Tempesta laid down next to Nix, looking at his newborn son. "We should call him Soleil, he looks as bright as the sun." Soleil squeaked as Nix nuzzled him with her muzzle.

Umbriel looked over to the gray and brown kitten, "He. . . You can choose his name, Nix."

Nix nodded, "His name should be Equinox. Do you agree, Umbre?" Nix lifted her creamy head to the dark gray Tempesta. Umbriel nodded, his eyes laid on Equinox. His gaze moved over to Soleil, "We need to do something with him, he might get caught by someone. Knowing he's a half and half, there's no telling of what they'll do to him when they find out."

A beautiful silver furred Sky Tempesta walked in, her blue eyes falling on Soleil and she screeched, "What is _that?!_ "Her talon claws scraped against the floor of the den. Nix quickly covered the kittens with her wing, "Our kittens! Soleil is a half-and-half, don't judge him, Nova!"

Nova growled and pointed at Umbriel, "And what is a Land Tempesta doing here?"

"He's my _mate_." Nix growled, her turquoise eyes blazing with anger.

Umbriel snarled and tackled Nova, "Say one more thing about us and our children, then you're dead!"

"You don't belong here!"

The dark brown Tempesta's back claw sliced open Nova's belly, Umbriel felt warm blood gushing onto his paws.

"I'm sorry, Nova, I didn't want to do that. . ."

"You said that Umbriel- your mate – killed Nova?" A blue-gray Sky said, his tail lashing.

"Y-yes. . . He was only trying to defend Solei-"

" _No buts!_ Get rid of that kitten, kill him if you need to, I don't want that thing anywhere near my Clique."

"Io. . ."

Nix grabbed Soleil's scruff and flew away with him, "I won't kill you, I know someone who'll take care of you."

The creamy Tempesta flew what felt like for hours, she landed on the ground and dropped him outside of a hole. Soleil cried and tried searching for Nix, but she looked down at him with sorrowful eyes, "I love you so very much, Soleil. I'll miss you. . ." She nuzzled the flame colored kitten one more time and flew off.

A dark brown Tempesta walked out of the hole, "What's all the noise?" His amber gaze looked down at Soleil and he gasped. "An abandoned kitten? He looks awfully like Nix." The Tempesta picked up Soleil and brought him into the hole, "No worries, I'll take care of you."

"So, who was that Tempesta who brought me in?" Soleil asked, cocking his head.

"No other than Kuiper, of course! Well, his father. Kuiper was about six years older than you were at the current time, so his father, Whirlpool, decided to take care of you before he was killed by a Sky Tempesta." Sole explained, his blank, white eyes staring into Soleil's turquoise gaze.

A whirling funnel cloud came down to the ground behind Soleil, his fur started to ruffle and he turned around. "Next thing you know, we'd be screwed over by a flip flopping windstorm!"

Sole grabbed Soleil's paw and flew away with him as quickly as he could, "Seriously, you can't just stand there like an idiot, kiddo. You could've gotten killed!"

Sulfuric acid rained down on the two as they rushed back to their home hole, soaking their fur, which was able to easily shed the acid. The twister rampaged on behind them, but was going in the opposite direction. Strong winds blew into Soleil's ears, making him unable to hear what Sole yelled at him.

The two dove into the burrow and collapsed, panting.

Kuiper looked up at the sky, seeing a huge twister. His tail flicked, "We should really get going, now. Do you two have any shelter?"

Eridani and Parallax shook their head.

"Why would we need shelter anyway? It's not like we're going to die if we get sucked up in that stormwind." Eridani said carelessly, munching on his paw.

"Well, actually, we will die! It would take us up into the clouds, past Sky Tempesta territory into who knows where!" Kuiper grabbed Eridani and Parallax's paws and ran in the direction of his den, avoiding the storm.

Parallax wriggled his paw out of Kuiper's grip and flapped his wings, letting him soar beside the two Land Tempeste.

Kuiper angled his ears to the direction of his den and ran ahead of the two. Acid wetted his fur as he ran blindly through the rain, his vision started to become blurry.

The three Tempeste reached the burrow and ran in. Parallax crashed into the wall, as he was flying about one hundred miles per hour. The black furred Tempesta whimpered and rubbed his head, looking up at Kuiper. The dark brown Land Tempesta helped him up, "Are you okay, Para?"

Parallax nodded, wincing in pain. He folded his wings and hugged Kuiper with one arm. Kuiper blushed slightly, "U-uh. . . You're welcome, Parallax." He purred awkwardly and returned the hug.

Soleil woke up and looked toward the three, "Mmm. . . Kuiper?" His eyes widened, _Wait, Kuiper?!_ He nudged Sole, who was asleep beside him, toward a shadowy corner. He got up and stumbled toward Kuiper, "Who are you hugging?"

Kuiper flinched and looked behind him, seeing Soleil, "Um, a friend, of course!"

Parallax released Kuiper from the hug and stepped out from in front of Kuiper, revealing himself to Soleil. The orange Tempesta's fur bristled, but he relaxed as he realized that he was a Tempesta.

"Hey, weren't you the one I saw earlier today?"


End file.
